Rewritten Redone Redead
by bluetimewarrior
Summary: Namine finds more of Vixen's copies... Full summary inside


Rewritten, Redone, Redead

Summary:

Namine always knew about the Riku replica that Vixen made before he was assassinated. However, she never knew that he made other replicas that he kept secret.

When she finds out about them, she is helpless and can only protect herself from what they do right before her eyes. Now she must help repair the damage that they done. But she lost her sketchpad when they attacked. Will she be able to repair the done damage?

Possibly… but it'll require a bit of help.

Vixen's Creation

"Maybe he could remember me a little bit…" I said to myself, hoping it was true.

"Yea but what's he going to remember? Will he remember those lies, how you deceived him, or maybe the fact that you worked for Marluchia? Either way, the chances are slim that he'll remember when you finally apologized and befriended him, because there were only about 2 or 3 days of that." I 'argued' with myself, letting my pessimistic side show.

"Maybe a little walk could help…" I decided. I got up and walked down the stairs to the Castle Oblivion planning area.

It was a small room, but it was filled with secrets. Once I found Larxene's porn videos, Axel's teddy bear that Zexion stole, and strangely a blender. This time though I found something that would change the world, if not the universe. It was a hidden door in the wall that led to some lab. The lab contained many wonders that I had never seen before. I looked around and saw the scariest thing right before my eyes.

"What it that?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well of what it was.

It was an exact, down to the fingerprint copy of surprisingly, me.

"If you still value your life I suggest you stay away from her." a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw who it was, "Vixen!" I shouted in astonishment "I-I thought Axel-"

"Did I say I was Vixen Namine?" he replied, "I'm just a copy of him just like the Riku copy that 'I' made. Oh dear. It seems I've told you a bit too much. Sora I'll leave her to you."

Vixen disappeared and was replaced by a Sora copy, but he wasn't holding his normal Keyblade he had one with a red handle and a black blade. He was also dressed like an Organization member.

"Well luv' time for a nap, a permanent one." the Sora copy said. His personality was altered a lot. Saying "luv'" to me is not my definition of 'sweet' as I called the real Sora.

I hesitated. I was hoping for the real Sora or my Riku copy to save me, but that could never happen. The Riku copy was dead and Sora is still asleep in a flower pod. I just hoped my death could be quick and painless.

"I don't think so. Let's go!" I heard another voice say. Then everything I saw, except for the Sora copy turned pitch black. Then I saw flashes of red and flames erupted from the ground and burned the Sora copy. I saw it with my very own eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was Shadows of Oblivion (A.K.A Dark Aura)!

"Riku!" I shouted, happy to be alive, "Err… Uhh … Riku copy…"

"Yeah, that's me. Now let's get outta here!" he said as he grabbed me by the waist and flew out.

Hide in Fear

We got out of the lab and back to where Sora was sleeping. We used some time to catch our breath. I also asked Copy Riku some questions.

"How did you return?" I asked him

"Well when Vixen used some of your powers from your sketchpad he didn't know that the powers came directly from you, since you are the witch that even allowed Castle Oblivion to exist. It linked me directly into your heart and dark magic. So I'm guessing it was when you called for me that I came back. Even though I have no clue if I'm right."

"At least it makes sense." I replied.

Then something hit me. My sketchpad was missing. I looked around the room for it with no avail.

"I feel strong dark energy coming Namine. We have to go." Riku warned.

"Let's go! Dark Blare!" said a voice that sounded just like Copy Riku.

A wall crumbled into pieces from the loud sound. We covered our ears to prevent going deaf.

"Ok Rishi, step aside for a bit. Keelin, Natsumi go!" I heard Vixen shout.

Suddenly copy forms of Kairi and I emerged from the dust cloud, both dressed in Organization clothing. From what I had seen in Sora's memories Kairi did not use weapons or fight, but this Kairi that I saw had two boomerangs as weapons and looked ready to kill us. Natsumi, the copy of me, had nothing with her, that is, until I saw what she took out of her coat pocket.

"My sketchpad!" I exclaimed, "Give it back!"

"I don't think so Namine." she said as she started to draw in it.

Suddenly Copy Riku became weaker and was instantly defeated by Keelin (Copy Kairi). Then Vixen, Rishi (2nd Copy Riku), Keelin, and Natsumi left the Castle with my sketchpad.

"No…" I sighed as they left.

"Na-Namine," Copy Riku said weakly as he got up, "Follow me."

I followed him into the basement floors to a darker blue room. I supposed that this was where Lexus and Zexion made their plans to destroy Riku (the real one).

"Namine, I'm going to use my Soul Eater's dark powers to keep you in a safe semi-bastion. If anything is altered through your sketchpad by Natsumi or Vixen the bastion will open and become the Soul Eater again. Then use it to defend yourself and find me, Sora, or Riku. They may not be able to help you too much, but they can at least provide you with temporary shelter. After that we'll plan out an attack and repair their damage." Copy Riku explained.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be 100 okay. My life is connected to yours now. If you're safe I can't die." he assured.

"Okay then," I replied, "Lock me now."

Copy Riku took his Soul Eater, and preformed something like Dark Fire on it, shattering it to pieces. Then the pieces turned purple and surrounded me. Energy started to surround me and it felt very tight inside the barrier. Soon the bastion was complete and Copy Riku punched it away and out of the castle. I saw many tiny droplets form and fall from his turquoise eyes.

"Goodbye Namine…" he said with much grief.


End file.
